Mi exmujer
by Bella Bradshaw
Summary: OS Bella y Edward están casados pero se separaron hace cinco años. Ahora Bella ha ido en busca de Edward ha Chicago para volver a ser un matrimonio encontrandose con que Edward ha hecho otra vida en Chicago. Bella peleará por volver a estar juntos hasta el final pero la final se rinde. ¿Está Edward dispuesto a volverla a perder?
1. Chapter 1

Chicago, hospital Northshore University HealthSystem, 6 a.m

El doctor Cullen acaba de empezar su turno en el hospital y repasa los partes médicos de sus pacientes para las próximas nueve horas. Hoy sería uno de esos días ''divertidos'' porque tenía dos operaciones programadas y tenía el seguimiento de otros pacientes a los que ya había operado esta semana.

Mientras leía detenidamente el primer parte médico escuchó las voces y las risas poco habituales en un hospital a esas horas. Eran las seis de la mañana y a esas horas la gente que estaba trabajando en el hospital no tenía ganas de reír por dos motivos. El primero, si tu turno estaba a punto de terminar estarías tan cansado que no te quedarían fuerzas ni para reír y el segundo, si tu turno acababa de empezar estabas tan dormido que lo único que te apetecía era tomar un café.

Pero había unas personas que eran la excepción a la regla, los internos. Llevaban pocos días como internos por lo cual no habían sufrido los turnos de treinta y seis horas y todos soñaban con ser cirujanos. Pobres ilusos. No eres médico si no te has hecho la pregunta que se hacen todos los médicos ¿quién me mando ser médico? o ¿valgo para ser médico? y por supuesto si eres médico la idea de abandonar ha tenido que pasarte por la cabeza alguna vez.

El doctor Cullen, cirujano ortopédico, era uno de los doctores más atractivos del hospital, amaba la cirugía ortopédica y contagiaba a todos los que trabajan con él. Muchos de los internos que habían estado bajo las órdenes del doctor Cullen y querían especializarse en otra área más interesante como cardiología o neurología, habían terminado eligiendo ortopédica. También era de dominio público que el doctor era bastante simpático y agradable con todo el mundo pero también se sabía que tenía muy mal genio y que cuando tenía un mal día o perdía un paciente era mejor mantener las distancias con él. Para suerte de las enfermeras que estaban locas por él, parecía que no tenía pareja.

El doctor Cullen resopló enfadado y vencido tras perder la concentración en lo que estaba leyendo debido a las risas de sus internos. Cuando estos le miraron se dieron cuenta de que hoy era uno de esos días negros en el calendario en los que el doctor estaba enfadado e irritable. Y es que Edward no había podido pegar ojo en toda la noche ya que ayer tuvo el día libre y eso dejó a su mente tiempo suficiente para pensar en su vida, mejor dicho en su arruinada vida, y cada vez que pensaba en ella se enfurecía y deprimía a la vez.

- Amy y Andrew hoy os quedáis conmigo en la primera operación, Bill y Connor en la segunda, Morgan, Cynthia y Elliot uno de vosotros irá a rayos a por las radiografías del paciente de la 226 y los otros dos hoy no os necesitaré pero el doctor Harris sí así que id con él. Bien seguidme- sin dedicarles una mirada comenzaron a encaminarse hacia la quinta planta donde se encontraba el primer paciente de la mañana.

A las dos de la tarde salió de su primera operación con una sonrisa en la cara, la operación había salido realmente bien y tenía media hora para comer. No todos los días tenía la suerte de tener tiempo para comer.

Mientras pagaba su comida uno de los residentes de último año se le acercó por atrás golpeándole el hombro. Era Emmet. Cuando llegó al Northshore era un alma en pena y Emmet le ayudó a salir de ese hoyo de oscuridad gracias a sus contestaciones graciosas y llenas de sarcasmo y al presentarle a sus amigos. A partir de ahí Edward comenzó a escribir su nueva vida aunque no sin esfuerzo.

-¿Tío has visto a las dos nuevas?- le preguntó Emmet. Edward esbozó una gran sonrisa mientras pagaba, el que Emmet viniera diciéndole esa frase no era nada nuevo. Solía decírselo todos los meses si no era con una interna era con una enfermera y si no con una paciente.

-¿Más nuevas Emmet?

-Tío pero es que estás están buenísimas. Las dos son doctoras una de pediatría y la otra de traumatología y vienen de Nueva York…- dijo en tono insinuante. A Edward se le pasó una imagen por la cabeza y un nombre pero no, no podía ser. ¿Para qué vendría ella a Chicago, a un hospital universitario, si el mejor hospital para traumatología estaba en Nueva York?, en todo caso habría ido a Seattle.

-Mira son esas tío- dijo Emmet señalando con la cabeza a las dos doctoras que se levantaban de la mesa que estaba en el centro de la cafetería. Edward se giró y maldijo a todos y todo en todas las lenguas que conocía. Ambas le daban la espalda mientras caminaban hablando y riendo hacia una papelera para vaciar las bandejas que llevaban en sus manos, pero conocería esas espaldas y esos pelos aunque los viera a gran distancia. Sobre todo conocía una espalda y una cabellera marrón amarrada en una coleta, el había deshecho esa coleta incontables veces.

-Se llaman Victoria e Isabella.- le dijo encaminándose a una mesa cercana a la puerta por si tenía que huir y alejado de donde se encontraban ellas.

-¿Las conoces?- le preguntó Emmet sentándose.

-La pelirroja es amiga de mi ex-mujer- Emmet abrió los ojos alucinado. Conocía a Edward desde hacía cinco años y nunca había hablado de ninguna mujer- y la morena es mi ex-mujer- Emmet bebió agua y volvió a mirarlas mientras dejaban la cafetería.

-Nunca me has dicho que estuviste casado- le reprochó.

-Quizás es porque aún sigo casado. Me mudé a Chicago desde Nueva York hace cinco años como ya sabes y no he vuelto a tener contacto con ella, ni siquiera para hablar de divorcio. Y yo nunca he firmado nada, asique supongo que seguimos casados- contestó Edward con total naturalidad.

-¿Tío y porqué te fuiste? Quiero decir… mírala, ¡está como un tren!- dijo Emmet inclinando su cabeza hacia la dirección por la que se había ido Isabella.

-Lo físico no lo es todo Emmet. Pero créeme yo sé cómo está de buena, soy o era su marido.

-¿Y cuál es la historia?-

-¿La historia?- preguntó Edward sin saber exactamente a que se estaba refiriendo Emmet.

-¿Porqué os separasteis?- aclaró.

-Hmm bueno muy sencillo yo quería tener hijos y ella no. Lo más importante para ella es su carrera. Discutimos mucho al respecto y ella al final me convenció de no tener hijos, pero eso no apagó mis ansias por ser padre. Asique un día, mucho tiempo después, la volví a plantear la opción. Me daba igual si no eran míos, hasta la propuse adoptar con tal de que así no perdiera los meses en los que tendría que estar de baja por maternidad durante el embarazo. Pero ella me dijo que de ninguna manera, que un hijo solo era un estorbo en su vida profesional, que en su futuro no había sitio para una familia. Entonces me di cuenta de que realmente nunca renuncié a la idea de ser padre, solo renuncié a serlo por el momento. Y a parte nosotros ya éramos una familia, sin hijos, pero familia. Pero ella aclaró que no lo éramos. Dos noches más tarde llegó la discusión final, y me vi obligado a elegir entre tener hijos, vivir en una casa a las afueras y disfrutar de mis horas libres jugando con mis hijos o, vivir solo con Bell…Isabella, vivir en un piso de cien metros cuadrados con un solo baño y pasar mis vacaciones de fiesta como un universitario. Creo que ya sabes cuál fue mi elección- dijo mirando a Emmet fijamente.

-Pero aún así no tienes hijos… al menos que yo sepa. ¿O también tienes hijos y no lo sé? Edward Cullen eres una caja de sorpresas- dijo Emmet riendo.

-No no los tengo, aún- dijo Edward riendo también- pero es que no quiero casarme para tener hijos. Quiero volver a casarme con una mujer de la que esté enamorado y que quiera tener hijos. Isabella cumplía la primera condición pero yo necesito las dos.

-¿Y ninguna de las mujeres con las que te he visto hasta ahora te valen?- preguntó Emmet. Y es que él vivía por y para el sexo de una sola noche y a él le servía cualquier mujer que supiera dar placer y que tuviera bien claro que solo sería suyo una noche.

-No, con algunas el sexo ha sido fantástico y con otras ni eso. Ahora estoy con Heidi, más o menos, pero no creo que sea la indicada. Le gusta demasiado la fiesta y es muy joven. Yo tengo treinta y cinco años Emmet, y me gustaría ser padre, no abuelo.

-Pues por el camino que vas…- le contestó Emmet riendo. Edward le lanzó un trozo de pan riendo también. Y tras unos minutos cada uno volvió a sus trabajos.

Edward pasó el resto de la tarde operando y cuando salió solo le apetecía llegar a casa y ver un episodio del CSI antes de irse a dormir. Cuando terminó de trabajar se dispuso a cambiarse de ropa y bajar al parking para irse a casa, pero cuando iba a coger el ascensor se encontró a Bella esperando y decidió bajar por las escaleras. Su llegada al hospital le había pillado desprevenido y no estaba listo para hablar con ella.

Cuando llegó al parking se entretuvo buscando las llaves de su volvo y tuvo la mala suerte de ver como Victoria y Bella caminaban hacia el mercedes negro que compartían y también llegó a escuchar algo de la conversación:

_-¿Le has visto?- preguntó Victoria._

_-No, ¿y tú?- preguntó una ¿apenada? Bella._

_-Tampoco._

_-Quizás tenga el día libre._

_-No, en el tablón de operaciones ponía su nombre. Hoy tenía dos cirugías y sabes que Edward operaría aunque se estuviese muriendo._

_-Sí lo sé, quizás mañana…_

Continuaron hablando pero Edward no pudo entender nada más debido a la distancia. Entró en el volvo y esperó un par de minutos a que salieran del parking para salir él.

Esa noche fue otra de las noches que Edward denominaba odiosas. Bella se coló en su mente indeseadamente, y mucho peor que pensar en Bella fue recordar los mejores momentos de su relación. La quiso, dios sabe cuánto la quiso, pero él también quería hijos. Uno aunque fuera. Y aunque a Emmet no le había dicho nada, realmente no quería tener simplemente un hijo. Quería tener un hijo con Bella. Estos últimos cinco años los ha pasado intentando olvidarla con otras mujeres, intentando enamorarse de nuevo, pero siempre terminaba viendo algún defecto que hacía que tachase de su lista de candidatas a posibles amores, a cada mujer.

Ahora llevaba viendo a Heidi casi dos meses. Le gustaba, pero Heidi era dueña de una tienda de ropa y eso hacía que su tiempo fuese bastante limitado.

A la mañana siguiente dos Edwards diferentes se levantaron a la misma hora, en la misma cama y en la misma ciudad. Uno estaba excitado por la idea de volver a ver a Bella de lejos y el otro contrariado por que su otro ''yo'' quisiera ver a Bella. No debería querer verla.

Llegó al hospital y comenzó su rutina junto a sus residentes. Sería una mañana aburrida si no le salía ningún caso nuevo de urgencia. Y como si lo hubiese pedido mientras descansaba leyendo un libro una residente que no era de las suyas le vino a buscar.

Había habido un accidente de tráfico, un accidente de tráfico era genial para un cirujano ortopédico, eso significaba mucho trabajo y poco tiempo libre para pensar, lo cual le venía muy bien para no pensar en que su ex–mujer estaba en ese mismo edificio.

Había estado tan ocupado pensando en todo el trabajo que tendría encima y que impediría que pensase en Bella, que no se le pasó por la cabeza que siempre que había un accidente de tráfico, había un traumatólogo rondando.

Total, que cuando entró al quirófano se encontró cara a cara con Bella. No supo como lo hizo pero la trató con mucha indiferencia, casi como a un desconocido.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó directamente mirando a Bella.

-…mmm…si… esto…

-¡Doctora Swan, no tenemos todo el día!- la metió prisa.

-Choque frontal entre dos turismos en la 101. El señor Rodríguez viajaba en el coche junto a su mujer y chocaron contra otro coche que venía en dirección contraria- le explicó a su marido con voz de hielo- tiene un hierro atravesándole el brazo y fractura del húmero.

-Bien- y con eso empezaron a trabajar juntos tan bien como recordaban.

Mientras que sorprendentemente Edward se centró en reconstruirle el húmero, el cual estaba astillado, Bella trató de sacar el hierro sin rasgarle aún más la vena basílica. Y mientras Edward se metió de lleno en su trabajo sin pensar en Bella, esta no podía parar de pensar en que el hombre junto al que estaba operando era su marido. Le tenía cerca de nuevo después de cinco años.

La operación se complicó porque Bella no estaba lo suficientemente centrada y al sacar el hierro no puso el suficiente cuidado y le provocó una hemorragia.

Edward la controló, no sin esfuerzo y finalmente le dieron los puntos para cerrar la herida.

Edward salió el primero del quirófano y se quitó la bata y el gorro con el que había operado para empezar a lavarse. Bella salió poco después y tras unos segundos de incómodo silencio habló.

-Bueno, parece que ha ido bien, ¿no?

-Sí, pero no gracias a ti precisamente. Isabella ¿en que estabas pensando cuando sacaste el hierro de sopetón? Tengo internos que están más concentrados que tú cuando operan- la dijo sin mirarla.

-Oye Edward, he cometido un fallo ¿de acuerdo? Soy humana y me equivoco.

-Entonces ahora entiendo por qué quieres centrarte en tu carrera. Se te da tan mal operar que necesitas centrarte en ello para poder operar mínimamente bien- le escupió Edward sin mirarla.

Bella comenzó a sentir la conocida sensación de rabia e impotencia y sus lágrimas estaban a punto de inundar sus ojos, pero antes de que eso pasara abofeteó a Edward casi sin darse cuenta.

Edward se quedó estático sin poderse creer que Bella le hubiera pegado. Antes de poder pensar y analizar exactamente lo que había pasado, Edward la agarró de las muñecas tan fuerte que la dejaría marcas y la arrinconó entre la pared y su cuerpo.

-¿Qué cojones crees que estás haciendo?- la preguntó un enfurecido Edward.

-No te permito que cuestiones mi carrera profesional. Soy buena en lo que hago y lo sé- le aclaró. Casi no podía contener las lágrimas y no precisamente porque Edward la estaba haciendo daño si no porque el que estaba cuestionando su forma de operar era su marido, y eso la dolía mucho más que si lo hacia cualquier otra persona.

Pestañeó para alejar las lágrimas pero solo consiguió que una de ellas bajara por su mejilla. Edward se quedó absorto viendo el recorrido de la lágrima hasta que esta cayó desde su barbilla perdiéndose en sus ropas.

-Vaya cuando yo me fui no lloraste, más bien creo que dijiste un ''en el fondo es lo mejor, tú también eres una distracción''. Pero claro es meternos con tu vida profesional y saltas como una leona. Tu marido te abandona, no pasa nada, te dicen que has operado mal, y empiezas a llorar y a agredir a la gente. No cambias Bella Swan.

Edward la soltó y salió hacia el ascensor para subir a la azotea. Y solo en ese momento se permitió pensar en su mujer. Los años la habían sentado bien, tenía más curvas, el pelo más largo y estaba más guapa de lo que recordaba. Pero seguía estando obsesionada con su trabajo.

Mientras, Bella no se había movido del lugar donde hace pocos minutos su marido había cuestionado su trabajo.

Y al mismo tiempo que Edward se daba cuenta de lo poco que había cambiado Bella, esta rememoraba los que etiquetó como los peores meses de su vida y observaba el cambio que se había producido en ella. Cuando Edward se fue de casa y pasaron las semanas sin que él volviese, Bella empezó a desesperarse y empezó a buscarle. En casa de sus padres no estaba y en casa de alguno de sus compañeros tampoco. Un día llegó al hospital por la mañana, era su día libre así que aprovechó para ir a ver a Edward ya que él trabajaba por la mañana y ella de noche, por eso no habían coincidido nunca por el hospital estas semanas.

Bella no lo encontró por ningún lado y su nombre no estaba escrito en ninguna operación programada en toda la semana. Como última opción se metió en dirección y rebuscó en los archivos esperando encontrar su expediente donde viniera su horario, pero la sorpresa de Bella fue encontrarse al final del todo con una carta escrita a mano con la letra de Edward en la cual anunciaba su traslado al hospital Northshore de Chicago.

Bella no pudo creérselo. Edward se había ido, la había abandonado y no la había avisado. Estaba tan mal psicológicamente que el director del hospital la obligó a tomarse unas vacaciones. Las vacaciones la sentaron aun peor al tener más tiempo para pensar en Edward. Comenzó a rememorar una y otra vez la última discusión donde él casi la suplicó que tuvieran un hijo, o que adoptaran a uno.

Cuando se lo contó a su amiga Victoria, la cual la conocía desde que eran niñas, la hizo ver el tremendo error que cometió. Las palabras de su amiga la hicieron ver otra realidad, la hicieron ansiar tener hijos, más de uno, y que tuvieran los ojos verdes. Cuando estuvo más recuperada quiso hablar con Edward pero su trabajo la impidió ir a Chicago, lo cual hizo salir sus inseguridades. En el fondo Edward la había abandonado por no querer tener hijos, entonces ¿Edward realmente la amaba o solo la veía como un vientre de alquiler que le daría hijos? La inseguridad fue creciendo cada vez más y eso hizo que pospusiera el viaje a Chicago. Cuando volvió a tener vacaciones estaba tan llena de inseguridades que no pudo viajar a Chicago.

Ahora ella se preguntaba si realmente fueron inseguridades o tan solo excusas para no enfrentarse a Edward y pedirle que tuvieran un hijo, lo que tantas veces le había suplicado él.

Ese día no volvieron a encontrarse, ni al siguiente, pero si al otro siguiente. A la hora de la salida Edward se encontraba en la primera planta ordenando los expedientes de hoy y de mañana cuando una rubia con ojos verde oliva se apoyó en el mostrador frente a él.

-Heidi- la saludó poniéndose de pie y besándola.

-Hola mi amor- le respondió la rubia.

Edward salió de detrás del mostrador y la abrazó elevándola unos cuantos centímetros del suelo para volverla a besar. En ese momento una cansada Bella iba también al mostrador para dejar los expedientes de sus pacientes del día cuando vio a un hombre que conocía muy bien abrazar a una rubia con grandes pechos y piel tostada que vestía impecablemente. Vio como se besaban, igual que cuando se besaban ellos después de una buena operación o simplemente al finalizar el trabajo, y su corazón hizo ''crash''. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que había seguido andando hasta situarse detrás de Edward y que la rubia preciosa aun abrazada a Edward la estaba mirando. Bella reaccionó e intentó disimular entrando dentro del mostrador y dándoles la espalda a los tortolitos mientras volvía a archivar los expedientes de sus pacientes.

Heidi se separó de Edward sintiéndose cohibida después de la mirada que había compartido con Bella. Edward al notar como Heidi se separaba de su cuerpo miró alrededor buscando el por qué de su actitud y lo encontró, y aunque le cueste aceptarlo su corazón se congeló por dos motivos. Porque Bella le había visto abrazando a Heidi y porque la indiferencia de Bella demostraba que él ya no la importaba. Se quedó mirándola perdido en sus conclusiones hasta que Heidi le devolvió al mundo girando su cabeza para que la mirara.

-Hoy he cerrado pronto la tienda y he pasado por el restaurante Francés que está un poco más abajo de la calle y he comprado una quiche lorraine y un surtido de quesos franceses con un buen vino para cenar en tu casa, ¿te apetece?-

-Mmm claro preciosa, espérame en el coche. Me cambio y voy- Edward la volvió a besar y antes de que se alejara la volvió a atraer a él para darle una palmada en el culo bastante sonora. Heidi se dirigió al ascensor riendo y Bella que había presenciado todo sentía mucha rabia en su interior y tenía sus ojos y puños cerrados con fuerza. Sin poderlo evitar se dio la vuelta y habló ácidamente a Edward pero sin mirarle.

-Vaya como han cambiado tus gustos. Has cambiado las morenas por las rubias y la comida tailandesa por la francesa…

-Si bueno, ya sabes… a medida que maduras tus gustos cambian. Vas mejorando tus gustos y dejando atrás las malas elecciones… - la contestó sin mirarla.

Eso fue un golpe bajo y doloroso y ambos lo sabían y a ambos los afectó pero ninguno lo demostró. Bella terminó de ordenar los expedientes y se dispuso a salir del mostrador pero Edward la retuvo.

-Bella, siento haber cuestionado tu forma de operar el otro día.

-No importa.

-A mí sí me importa, mezclamos la vida personal con la laboral y ambos sabemos que tienen que quedar aparte- dijo mirando a Bella.

-En serio Edward, me da igual tu opinión. Como ya te dije, sé que soy buena en lo que hago y con saberlo yo me sobra- le respondió bloqueando el dolor que sintió cuando él puso en duda lo buena que era en su trabajo. Empezó a caminar hacia los vestuarios pero se paró cuando Edward la preguntó la temida pregunta.

-¿Por qué has venido a Chicago, Bella?

-No quieres saberlo- intentó salirse por la tangente.

-La verdad es que sí. Porque este es un hospital universitario y tú no tienes la paciencia para enseñar…

-Ya te he dicho que a ti no te interesa- le cortó Bella, de otro modo quizás le hubiese terminado confesando que había venido a Chicago porque él estaba aquí- vete Edward- le dijo mirándole fríamente- tu novia te espera para cenar- le señaló con una inclinación de cabeza el ascensor por el que Heidi se había marchado.

Bella se dio la vuelta y llegó al vestuario donde se cambió rápidamente conteniendo las lágrimas, cogió el bolso y salió precipitadamente hacia el parking donde su saab la esperaba desde esta mañana. Una vez en la tranquilidad de su coche permitió que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos a gran velocidad y para empeorarlo todo aun más tuvo que ver como Edward llegaba al parking y se montaba en el coche de Heidi, se besaron durante un largo rato en el coche y después salieron.

Cuando Bella llegó al piso que compartía con Victoria pudo llorar tranquilamente, desahogándose en los brazos de su amiga como tantas veces había hecho en los últimos años. Esa noche Bella apenas pudo dormir, de su mente no salían las imágenes de que estarían haciendo Edward y la rubia preciosa en el apartamento de él en esos momentos.

Sin embargo en el apartamento de Edward en su cama había dos personas, una con una larga cabellera rubia dormida y otra apoyada en el cabecero de la cama con los brazos cruzados perdido en sus recuerdos. Ninguno de los dos pudo dormir bien esa noche y ambos agradecieron que al día siguiente no tuvieran que trabajar porque si no iban a caer rendidos encima de la mesa de operaciones.

.

El jueves ambos volvieron a trabajar y aunque coincidieron poco, se vieron. Compartieron intensas miradas que a cada uno le asaltaron sus propias preguntas. Bella no paraba de preguntarse si Edward se habría acostado con Heidi el otro día. Era estúpido e infantil pensar que un hombre de treinta y cinco años no se haya follado a una rubia preciosa teniendo una noche para ellos solos y después un día entero de descanso. Edward se preguntaba si en estos años realmente Bella ha conseguido lo que él más quería, olvidar su matrimonio, olvidar que una vez amó hasta el dolor.

Los días fueron pasando en medio de miradas furtivas y esos días se convirtieron en semanas, tres semanas exactamente. Era sábado por la mañana y tenían una operación conjunta. Edward estaba ansioso por operar pero Bella tenía miedo a que pasase lo mismo que la última vez que opero con Edward. Que se desconcentrase y que hiciera daño al paciente.

En el quirófano las cosas fueron bien, frías y algo tensas al principio pero bien. Se limitaron a hablar solo cosas referidas al paciente y a la operación. Cuando terminaron Edward se quedó comprobando unas cosas en el paciente y Bella salió casi corriendo a lavarse y así evitar el mal rato de coincidir juntos sin más personas de por medio y un paciente que necesitase de su total concentración.

Cuando Bella salió al pasillo y pasó por la recepción de la primera planta se encontró con la rubia preciosa. Esta vez llevaba su largo pelo recogido en un moño e igual que la vez anterior vestía impecablemente. Bella también tenía mucho gusto para vestir pero en esos momentos se sintió inferior a ella. Bella iba en deportivas, y un horrendo conjunto de camisa y pantalón azules arrugados. También llevaba el pelo recogido pero al contrario que Heidi, Bella lo llevaba en una medio coleta medio moño despeinado.

No pensó en lo que estaba haciendo hasta que abrió la boca.

-Mmm hola- le dijo a la rubia preciosa.

-Oh hola, lo siento estaba distraída- contestó esta excusándose porque la había pillado con la mirada perdida.

-No te preocupes, ¿necesitas algo?- sí definitivamente era una buena actriz. Sabía perfectamente que venía a ver a Edward.

-No realmente. Estoy esperando a alguien.

-Oh ¿una enfermera, un doctor…? puedo enviarle un busca para que venga antes.

-Sí al doctor Edward Cullen, creo que es cirujano ortopédico- Bella se apuntó un tanto al ver que la chica no estaba cien por cien segura de la profesión de Edward. Si tanto se quieren debería saber al menos en que especialidad trabaja tu novio-folla amigo o lo que sea que sean.

-Edward eh…- dijo con voz insinuante.

-¿Lo conoce?-

-Todo el mundo lo conoce. Pero yo lo conozco especialmente

-¿Especialmente? Oh ya sé estudiasteis juntos- dijo y en su voz se podía notar el alivio al ver que Bella no era una de las tantas enfermeras que Edward se había tirado.

-Sí estudiamos juntos en Nueva York y también nos casamos juntos.

-¿Casado?- dijo con los ojos abiertos como platos- nunca me ha dicho que estuvo casado.

-No, no es que estuvo es que sigue casado, conmigo- dijo enseñándole el anillo- pero no te sientas mal. Sé que está tonteando contigo como ha hecho con otras, estamos separados así que cada uno puede hacer lo que quiera.

-Umm que… mente tan abierta.

-No, simplemente realista- dijo Bella y salió casi disparada hacia la cafetería.

No se volvió a cruzar con Edward en toda la mañana y en el fondo lo agradeció. Se había tomado atribuciones que no la correspondían con la pareja de su marido y este seguramente la reclamaría por ello.

Se había olvidado casi por completo de lo de la rubia preciosa al final del día y cuando ya estaba en el coche dispuesta a arrancar e irse a casa, se abrió la puerta del copiloto dándola un susto de muerte.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó a Edward.

-Has perdido todo derecho a pedir respuestas después de lo que le has dicho a Heidi- la dijo un enfadado Edward. Además al estar en el coche y con la luz del parking apagada las voces de Edward daban aun más miedo.

-¿A quién?- preguntó Bella ya que ella no tenía ni idea del nombre de la rubia preciosa.

-A la rubia con la que me viste el otro día, sabes de quien te estoy hablando así que no te hagas la tonta. No tenías ningún derecho a decirle que estamos casados.

-Es que estamos casados, aunque te pese.

-¡No! Te equivocas, dejamos de estar casados el día en que tú dijiste que no éramos una familia, que en tu carrera no había sitio para una familia- dijo apuntándola con el dedo.

-Tú sabías perfectamente que yo no quería tener hijos, te lo dije en nuestra segunda cita.

-Pero albergaba la esperanza de que cambiases de opinión- dijo mirando a un punto detrás de la cabeza de Bella concentrado en sus pensamientos.

-Tampoco me diste la opción de cambiar de opinión. Me lo dijiste una vez y decidimos esperar y me lo repetiste otra vez y te largaste, huiste Edward. ¡Tú fuiste el que rompió nuestro matrimonio no yo!- dijo Bella saliendo del coche y dando un portazo. Edward no se hizo de esperar y también salió del coche. Ambos quedaron frente al capó discutiendo iluminados únicamente por los faros del coche.

-¡Y en venganza vienes ahora a Chicago donde yo tengo una nueva vida y me la intentas romper!

-¡Pero qué dices Edward!

-¡Pues entonces dime a que has venido porque sigo sin encontrarle sentido!

-¿Tan poco me conoces Edward?- dijo una dolida Bella. Ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza a Edward el pensar que había vuelto por él se dijo Bella.

-He venido por ti, solo por ti. No tengo nada más en esta ciudad que no seas tú- le gritó llorando.

Edward se quedó en shock, se había negado a pensar que Bella hubiese venido a recuperarle. Esa opción se le borró de la cabeza con el paso de los meses, ella no le llamó nunca, no le envió una carta, un e-mail. ¡Algo!

-Bella…- la llamó Edward con una voz mucho más suave, casi tan suave como cuando estaban juntos. La intentó sujetar del brazo pero Bella se zafó de él y entró al coche cerrando la puerta.

Edward se quedo perdido en el aparcamiento. Estos últimos cinco años se había forzado en obligarse a olvidar a Bella, a enamorarse de otra persona porque ella jamás le había amado como él a ella. Pero era ahora cuando se preguntaba si quizás Bella también le amaba de la misma manera, o por lo menos lo había hecho.

Unos tacones resonaron por todo el parking pero Edward no se dio cuenta hasta que lo agarraron del brazo. Era Victoria.

-Eres un poco idiota.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó todavía un poco perdido.

-¿De verdad nunca se te había pasado por la cabeza el que Bella hubiese venido a Chicago únicamente por ti? ¿Por qué te ama?

-Entonces me lo hubiera dicho nada más llegar a Chicago, no cinco años después. Victoria yo ya no soy el de antes. Tengo una nueva vida.

-Y ella tampoco es la de antes. Dejó de ser la de antes cuando vio como su marido se fue de casa y no volvió, cuando preocupada empezó a buscarte y se tuvo que enterar por tu ficha del hospital que te habías trasladado a Chicago. Cuando se dio cuenta de que quizás ella estaba confundida y desde luego dejó de ser la misma cuando simplemente dejó de ser.

-Pero ella…

-Edward los dos sois mis amigos. ¿Tú la quieres?

-Victoria… -empezó a salirse por la tangente Edward.

-Está bien, piénsatelo pero date prisa. Si tú no mueves ficha Bella abandonará. Me ha costado mucho traerla hasta aquí así que por favor no la cagues…

.

Esa noche Edward pensó y pensó en las palabras de Bella y en las de Victoria. No paró de pensar hasta que se quedó dormido a altas horas de la madrugada.

Al día siguiente los dos se levantaron muy temprano y llagaron al hospital en medio de una fuerte ventisca. En Chicago las ventiscas y nevadas eran normal y más en esta época del año.

Durante la mañana ambos estuvieron muy ocupados y no se vieron ni si quiera en la cafetería, pero nada más terminar de comer Edward vio como Bella se metía en una de las habitaciones de descanso y sin pensárselo dos veces entró detrás de ella. Le dio igual el hambre o el sueño ya que se había dormido a las dos de la mañana, en estos instantes solo le importaba hablar las cosas con Bella, estar con ella era lo que más le urgía.

Bella se dio la vuelta espantada cuando oyó la puerta cerrarse y se levantó de la cama de un salto cuando vio que era Edward.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Estoy cansada y no me apetece discutir, así que por favor- le dijo abriendo la puerta en una clara invitación a que se marchara.

-Aún no- le respondió Edward cerrando la puerta y agarrándola firmemente del brazo.

-Oh es cierto, perdón por lo que le dije a tu novia- dijo Bella sin mirarle.

-¿Es enserio?- preguntó Edward. La idea de que él era le indiferente a Bella empezó a tomar forma en su cabeza pero la apartó al volver a mirarla.

-Sí- le contestó firmemente Bella mirándole con determinación.

-Mientes- adivinó Edward antes de acercarla a su cuerpo para besarla.

No supo porque lo hizo, fue un impulso, fue como si su cuerpo se lo pidiese. No pensó, por primera vez no lo hizo. Solo actuó y nadie tenía ni idea de cómo se sentía eso.

Bella al principio intentó no corresponderle al beso pero fue un hecho imposible ya que era precisamente eso lo que llevaba esperando desde hace cinco años. Sin darse cuenta Bella se había subido encima de Edward rodeando su cadera con sus piernas. Edward la sujetaba por el trasero. Sin perder tiempo bajó a Bella de su cadera y mirándola a los ojos se quitó la camisa y desabrochó el nudo que sujetaba los pantalones de Bella. Ella se encargó de retirar la ropa que aun quedaba entre ellos y le obligó a recostarse en la cama para ponerse ella encima de él.

La cama era una litera y ellos estaban en la litera inferior por lo tanto no podían moverse tanto como les gustaría o como estaban acostumbrados a hacer en su cama de Manhattan. En medio del momento de éxtasis hubo un momento de relax donde realmente se miraron a los ojos y se respondieron la pregunta que ambos se hacían

'' ¿Quieres que esto pase?''

En los ojos del otro encontraron su respuesta y el primero en reaccionar fue Edward. La quitó la goma que sujetaba el cabello de Bella en una coleta como tantas veces había hecho en el pasado y Edward sintió una gran satisfacción al verla con el cabello suelto, en ese momento se preguntó cuánto tiempo llevaba deseando hacerlo sin tener constancia de ello.

Bella se sonrojó y se sorprendió a sí misma. Se sonrojó, llevaba tanto tiempo sin hacerlo que llegó a la conclusión de que sus vasos sanguíneos de las mejillas, los cuales eran los culpables de los sonrojos, se habían cerrado para siempre.

Edward lentamente levantó su cabeza hasta juntar sus labios lentamente. Disfrutaron de un beso lento y lleno de cariño como los que se daban tiempo atrás. Pero poco duro esta paz ya que Bella empezó a sentir la fuerte erección de Edward en su vientre y sin dejar de besarse Bella se posicionó encima del pene de Edward dejándose caer lentamente hasta que se introdujo por completo en su interior.

Comenzaron a moverse rítmicamente creando una danza perfecta entre las partes de sus cuerpos que estaban unidas. Bella se impulsaba apoyada en los hombros de Edward y esté guiaba sus movimientos con ambas manos en la cadera de Bella.

Al estar en un hospital no podían ser escuchados y uno silenció los gemidos al otro besándole. Bella empezaba a estar cansada y ya no le quedaban fuerzas para moverse debido a que sentía su orgasmo a las puertas. Edward la conocía tan bien que sabía que estaba a punto de llegar y que Bella cuando alcanzaba el orgasmo se ponía a temblar y casi perdía hasta el conocimiento, así que él fue el que hizo el resto. Con Bella apoyada sobre su pecho gimiendo y con la respiración irregular, la abrazó y movió su pelvis saliendo y entrando dentro de Bella.

No aguantaron mucho ninguno de los dos y Bella levantó la cabeza del pecho de Edward cuando sintió que no pudo más. Edward sintió como Bella palpitaba a su alrededor y echó la cabeza hacia atrás debido al placer. Ambos alcanzaron el orgasmo y se permitieron dar un grito de pasión. Aun con la respiración irregular se acostaron juntos en la pequeña cama del hospital.

Bella se quedó apoyada en el pecho de Edward y en pocos segundos se quedó dormida no sin antes asegurarse de que tenía el busca al lado.

Edward se acostó boca arriba mientras acariciaba el pelo de Bella y muchas cosas que andaban nadando por su mente encajaron.

-Ahora comprendo tantas cosas cariño- le dijo a una Bella dormida.

En ese momento un pitido le sacó de sus pensamientos y se lanzó rápidamente a buscar el busca dentro del montón de ropa que tenía esparcida al pie de la cama. Se desesperó al no encontrarlo tan rápido como a él le gustaría y al pensar que iba a despertar a Bella. Cuando lo encontró lo silenció y se vistió pero antes de dejar la habitación le escribió una nota a Bella donde la ponía que tenía algo importante que confesarla y que se pasara por su apartamento esta noche a cenar. Al otro lado de la carta escribió su dirección y antes de irse dejó la nota encima de la sábana que cubría a Bella asegurándose de que la encontrara nada más despertarse.

Bella se despertó casi una hora después con el sonido de su busca, al tenerlo al lado lo silenció rápidamente y se levantó prácticamente de un salto. Escapó de la sábana en la que estaba enrollada echándola para atrás sin ninguna delicadeza y la nota que le escribió Edward quedó perdida entre la sabana arrebujada. Salió corriendo de la habitación mientras volvía a hacerse la coleta y sonrió al recordar quién, cómo y porqué se la había quitado.

Bella quería hablar con Edward y las mariposas la revolvían el estómago cada vez que cruzaba un pasillo y pensaba que podía encontrárselo. Edward no estaba mucho mejor pero no sentía esas mariposas al cruzar los pasillos porque estaba en una operación de tres horas.

Al terminar la jornada Edward salió más rápido de lo habitual del hospital para llegar al supermercado antes de que cerraran y comprar la comida que más le gustaba a Bella o al menos la que el recordaba que le gustaba más. Bella terminó su turno emocionada por encontrarse a Edward a la salida pero se fue frustrada a su casa cuando no lo encontró.

Edward se encontró corriendo por su apartamento preparando la cena y poniendo la mesa. Sacó las copas que nunca había sacado de la caja en la que las compró y sonrió porque desde hacía cinco años no había usado copas en una cita porque ninguna había sido lo suficientemente importante o emocionante para usarlas, hasta ahora. El reloj marcó las nueve y Edward comenzó a servir los platos pensando que Bella estaría al llegar. Empezaron a pasar los minutos y estos se fueron convirtiendo en cuartos de hora, en media hora y finalmente una hora. Eran las diez y aunque se negaba a pensarlo en el fondo sabía que Bella no iba a venir. Encendió la tele para hacer tiempo, se aferraba a la idea de que Bella había tenido una urgencia y que no había podido venir. Pero la conocía demasiado y Bella siempre avisaba si no podía venir. A pesar de que no quería se quedó dormido en el sofá y cuando se despertó varias horas más tarde apagó la tele, quitó la mesa y se metió a la cama de nuevo evitando pensar en Bella.

Mientras Bella veía la tele a la vez que se empachaba de patatas fritas llenas de kétchup evitaba no pensar en Edward. Había esperado que la llamara, que mandara un mensaje, un busca, algo. Pero nada, de Edward no había ni rastro. Terminó por obligarse a ir a la cama y dormir porque mañana la esperaba un día agotador. A pesar de prometerse a sí misma no pensar en Edward se durmió teniendo al lado el móvil y el busca, por si acaso.

A la mañana siguiente los dos se levantaron agotados y enfadados consigo mismos y con el otro. Los dos habían llegado a la misma conclusión; para el otro solo había sido un juego, un polvo de una noche y se acabó.

Llegaron al hospital con una hora de diferencia y si el día anterior tenían mariposas en el estómago por la posibilidad de verse por los pasillos, hoy sentían miedo por ver al otro, miedo por ver indiferencia en el rostro del otro y actuar como si nada hubiese pasado.

La mañana pasó lenta y aburrida sin ningún caso interesante que ocupara completamente su cabeza y así evitar pensar en el otro. Edward estaba dando paseos por pediatría y parándose siempre en el mismo punto. Frente al cristal donde se encontraban todos los recién nacidos. A pesar de haber vuelto a ver a Bella y haberse acostado con ella, su deseo por ser padre persistía y después de haber estado con Bella ayer, de descubrir que aun tenía sentimientos por ella, había llegado a la conclusión de que solo quería tener hijos con Bella. La parte difícil era aceptar que ella no los quería y nadie se imaginaba como de difícil era aceptar esa parte.

Cuando Edward se cansó de dar paseos bajó a la primera planta donde siempre estaban sus internos dispuestos a dar conversación. La sorpresa fue cuando al bajar a recepción se encontró con una larga cabellera rubia que le era muy conocida, Heidi. En ese momento se sintió terriblemente culpable. Heidi era una gran chica con un corazón de oro y se tomaba lo suyo mucho más en serio que él. Por ejemplo ella lo consideraba relación mientras que él se limitaba a pensar en ella como algo temporal pero que tenía punto final.

-¡Hola Edward!- le saludó Heidi dándole un efusivo abrazo- hoy no ha venido mucha gente a la tienda supongo que debido al mal tiempo y he pensado que quizás podíamos tomar un café.

-Claro, no tranquila, tengo tiempo. La verdad es que es una mañana bastante aburrida así que podemos ir a comer. Si quieres puedes acompañarme al vestuario, me cambio y nos vamos.

-Eso sería fantástico pero, ¿no te van a necesitar aquí?

-No creo. De todas formas me llevaré el busca y no iremos muy lejos. Hay un restaurante Español a unos cinco minutos de aquí.

-Oh perfecto, vamos- dijo Heidi con una sonrisa. Se colgó del brazo de Edward y se subieron al ascensor para ir a los vestuarios.

Bella estaba en la UVI donde acababa de revisar a un paciente y miraba por la ventana como caía la lluvia. Sin quererlo su mente viajó al día de ayer a esas mismas horas y soltó un suspiró.

De repente la luz se fue y Bella se asustó por un momento, la ciudad había pagado todas sus luces, era un apagón general. En el ascensor Edward y Heidi rebotaron cuando este se paró antes de llegar al tercer piso. Heidi se agarró fuerte al brazo de Edward ya que la luz del ascensor también se fue.

-Edward- exclamó Heidi asustada.

-Shhh tranquila- intentó tranquilizarla Edward acariciándole la espalda- hay un teléfono de emergencia para estos casos- Edward se dirigió al teléfono y lo descolgó para que los peores temores de Heidi se hicieran realidad. El teléfono no tenía línea.

Resignados se sentaron en el ascensor a oscuras mientras esperaban que les sacaran de allí, pero Edward tenía la leve impresión de que no llegarían a comer.

Todos los doctores fueron avisados y reunidos en la sala de juntas. Las partes del hospital que más preocupaban eran los quirófanos, la UCI, la UVI y los ascensores.

Bella se tuvo que encargar de llevar a los bomberos hacia uno de los ascensores el cual se había detenido entre la segunda y la tercera planta. Subieron hacia la tercera planta e intentaron abrir el ascensor pero no pudieron abrirlo más de unos escasos cinco centímetros. Cuando lo abrieron, los bomberos anunciaron a Bella que se trataba de dos doctores y que no había ningún paciente en el interior, esta soltó un suspiro de alivio. Tres cuartos de hora más tarde volvió la luz y el hospital recuperó su ritmo habitual. Los ascensores terminaron su recorrido sin ningún problema y cuando se abrieron las puertas de uno de ellos en la tercera planta, Bella deseó que la luz no hubiese vuelto.

Del ascensor salieron Edward y Heidi con una gran sonrisa de alivio en sus caras.

-Oh Edward menos mal, estaba tan asustada- dijo Heidi abrazando a Edward.

-Ya estamos fuera asique puedes respirar tranquila- le dijo Edward continuando el abrazo.

Heidi en agradecimiento besó a Edward y Bella no puedo resistir su rabia y sintió la necesidad de cortar el maravilloso momento aclarándose la garganta y acercándose a ellos.

-¿Os encontráis los dos bien?- preguntó Bella con voz clínica.

Edward se encogió en su lugar tras oír la voz de Bella detrás de él y tuvo ganas de vomitar cuando se dio cuenta de la escena que acababa de presenciar. Edward se dio la vuelta dejando de abrazar a Heidi para encontrarse con la mirada fría y penetrante de Bella. El teléfono de Heidi sonó y se despidió de Edward diciendo que sentía mucho no poder acompañarlo a comer y Bella después de oír esto se sintió aun peor.

-Bella… quería hablar contigo- dijo Edward mientras Heidi se alejaba de ellos.

-Podrías haberme llamado ayer- dijo Bella antes de darse la vuelta y correr hacia las escaleras. Edward no la dejó mucha ventaja y empezó a correr detrás de ella. La alcanzó en el tramo de escaleras entre la segunda y la primera planta y lo primero que hizo fue besarla. Bella intentó apartarle pero no pudo porque Edward la sostenía contra su cuerpo con ambas manos, una en la espalda y otra en la cabeza.

Sin darse cuenta entraron en una habitación pequeña que parecía el cuarto de limpieza ya que había toda clase de productos y utensilios de limpieza. Esta vez fue Bella la que empezó a besarle y Edward lo interpretó como una invitación para hacerla suya de nuevo. La empezó a quitar la camisa recorriendo todas sus curvas lentamente. Bella se dejó llevar por la pasión y el desenfreno del momento hasta que Heidi volvió a su mente.

Ayer se había acostado con Edward, su marido, después de cinco años sin verle, y él no fue capaz de llamarla por la noche ni buscarla esta mañana. Es más, esta mañana se encuentra con que había quedado con su novia para ir a comer sin importarle en lo más mínimo lo que había pasado entre ellos hace menos de un día. A pesar de que su interior le pedía a gritos el estar con Edward y entregarse a él no podía. Su corazón la decía que no iba a soportar el hacer el amor con Edward un día y al día siguiente actuar como si nada hubiera pasado y tampoco podía soportar el estar aquí y ver como su novia rubia preciosa venia a verle y a buscarle para ir a comer o a cenar juntos. En ese instante recordó las palabras de Edward aquella noche en el parking, él tenía una vida ya hecha en Chicago y ella había venido para cambiársela. Ella no tenía derecho y tenía que aceptar que hace cinco años había perdido a su marido. Así que aun besando a Edward y sintiendo sus manos acariciar sus pechos, tomó una decisión.

Apartó a Edward de su lado y se vistió sin mirarle. Edward la miraba alucinado y sin saber cómo habían pasado las cosas para llegar a ese punto. Cuando Bella estuvo vestida enfrentó a Edward.

-Me voy- dijo Bella.

-¿Qué?- exclamó Edward sin creer lo que escuchaba.

-Me voy.

-No, tú no te vas a ninguna parte. No puedes dejarme así.

-Sí claro que puedo, es más lo hago y si ese es tu único problema llama a tu rubia novia.

-Oye Bella… ella es…- empezó a explicar Edward.

-Me da igual quien sea. Ya me da igual. Tenías razón, tú aquí tienes una vida y yo no puedo cambiártela. Por eso te digo que me voy, vuelvo a Nueva York.

-Pero y nosotros…- dijo Edward sin asimilar completamente lo que Bella le acababa de decir.

-Te mandaré los papeles del divorcio, no te preocupes- dijo antes de salir de la habitación.

Edward no pudo moverse después de lo que le había dicho Bella. ¿Realmente no había sido nada para ella? Entonces se dijo a si mismo que si a Bella no la había importado nada lo que había pasado entre ellos, a él sí y se lo iba a decir. Asique salió de la habitación y la mandó un busca, al ver que Bella no venia se puso a buscarla por todo el hospital, en estos momentos agradecía el no tener ningún paciente. Se recorrió el hospital de arriba abajo y no la encontró así que derrotado fue a la primera planta en recepción y pidió que la llamaran por megafonía. Cuando habló con la recepcionista esta la dijo que Bella había salido hacia el parking y Edward no perdió el tiempo para bajar a buscarla encontrándose o mejor dicho no encontrándose ni con ella ni con su coche.

La última opción que le quedaba era entrar en dirección, buscar su expediente y mirar su dirección para ir a hablar con ella a su casa. Tres horas después estaba camino a casa de Bella, curiosamente estaba bastante cerca de su casa. Bella vivía en un edificio altísimo construido el año pasado y donde los apartamentos eran muy caros. Ella vivía en el piso diez, Bella adoraba las alturas al igual que él. Cuando llegó a su puerta llamó y le abrió una Bella con los ojos rojos e hinchados.

-Victoria no hacía falta que…- se paró en cuanto vio que la persona que estaba al otro lado de la puerta no era Victoria si no el hombre por el que llevaba llorando dos horas- ¿qué haces aquí? ¡Vete!- le gritó y empujó la puerta para cerrarla pero la rápida mano de Edward lo impidió.

-¡Bella tenemos que hablar!- la gritó mientras la perseguí por el pasillo de su casa.

-¿Hoy si quieres hablar?- le preguntó parándose y mirándole fijamente.

-Te podría decir lo mismo, ¿sabes?-

-Pero ¿cómo puedes ser así? Después de lo que pasó ayer ni te dignaste a llamarme, o simplemente a enviarme un mensaje, un busca… algo Edward, algo. Y para rematar esta mañana actúas como si nada y si aun no te es suficiente te quedas encerrado en el ascensor con tu novia- Bella no podía explicar con palabras lo bien que se sentía el poder decirle todo lo que pensaba y en Edward comenzaba a crecer una alegría enorme por saber que aun le importaba a Bella.

-Bella aquí hay muchos errores- comenzó Edward.

-Desde luego que los hay, yo no debería estar aquí…- dijo dándose la vuelta y caminando hacia el salón.

-No es eso, déjame explicarme y luego tú saca tus propias conclusiones- Edward la miró para asegurarse que le iba a escuchar sin interrumpirle- lo que pasó ayer no me es indiferente por mucho que tú creas lo contrario, lo de ayer para mí fue importante. Y es verdad no te llamé, ni te envié un busca pero tú a mí tampoco y yo te deje una nota. En la nota te dije que tenía que hablar contigo y que vinieras a mi casa a cenar, te apunté mi dirección. Salí antes del hospital para comprar la cena, tu cena favorita Bella, y tú no apareciste. Lo que más me dolió fue que me emocioné, que me permití tener sentimientos por volverte a ver y tú no te lo tomaste enserio.

-¡Edward yo no vi esa nota!- le explicó Bella.

-Ahora empiezo a darme cuenta…pero, ¿qué es toda esa gilipollez de mi novia y de qué tú no puedes cambiarme la vida?

-Es la verdad- dijo Bella apartando la mirada de Edward.

-No, no lo es Bella. Han pasado cinco años y sí, las cosas han cambiado. El primer día que te vi en el hospital, y no fue el día en el que operamos juntos, te juro que quise matar a todos y largarme de aquí para no verte, pero a la mañana siguiente me sorprendí a mí mismo por querer verte. Cuando discutimos muchas cosas que pensaba que ya estaban en su lugar volvieron a descolocarse hasta que estuvimos juntos ayer. Ayer entendí las cosas Bella, ayer entendí que lo que hice hace cinco años fue una gran estupidez…-

-Te fuiste- le reprochó Bella- discutimos y te fuiste Edward. Estábamos casados y en vez de afrontar el problema juntos, te fuiste y me dejaste sola. ¿Tú sabes cómo me sentí cuando fui a buscarte a casa de tus padres y de tus amigos? ¿Qué debieron pensar, al ver que su marido se había ido y que su propia mujer no sabía dónde estaba? Y lo peor de todo… tú no sabes lo que es enterarte por unos informes en el hospital de que tu marido te ha dejado y que ya no vive en la misma ciudad. ¡Tú no lo sabes Edward! ¡No sabes nada!...- Bella tenía muchas cosas que decirle a Edward pero no pudo hacerlo porque empezó a llorar desconsoladamente al recordar esos primeros meses sin Edward.

Edward lo primero que hizo fue consolarla y abrazarla muy fuerte contra su pecho mientras la besaba el pelo. Cuando llegó a Chicago él no estaba muy bien tampoco y solo se centró en su dolor. Pensó que Bella seguiría su vida con total normalidad pero nunca se imaginó como se tuvo que sentir ella al verse sola de un día para otro.

-Lo siento…- le susurró Edward al oído- lo siento… fue mi culpa. Yo quería… yo quiero tener hijos Bella y el que tú me lo negases me destrozó.

-Pero nunca nos sentamos a hablarlo ni a negociarlo, solo discutimos. Si… si lo hubiésemos hablado hubiéramos podido llegar a un acuerdo.

-Shhh- la calmó Edward-

-Y lo peor vino después- dijo un poco más calmada separándose de Edward. Edward se sintió un poco desolado por saber que lo peor estaba aún por llegar y al ver que Bella se había soltado de su abrazo- cuando se lo conté a Victoria hablamos mucho del tema y descubrió en mí una parte que sí quería tener hijos. Me pintó una imagen de una gran familia feliz como tantas veces me lo habías dicho tú. Vivir en una casa con un gran jardín y con muchos niños alrededor. Entonces quise venir a Chicago pero el trabajo no me lo permitía y ese tiempo de espera hizo que las dudas me asaltaran. Tú te fuiste al decirte que yo no quería tener hijos, eso me hizo llegar a la conclusión de si realmente me amabas o solo me veías como una incubadora…

-Bella ¿cómo pudiste pensar algo así?- le preguntó un enfadado y asustado Edward. Este se levantó del sofá donde estaba sentado y se puso delante de Bella que estaba mirando la ciudad por los grandes ventanales de su salón.

-Calla- le dijo Bella poniendo una mano sobre su boca. Edward la quitó pero la siguió sujetando- cuando llegué a Chicago… no sé qué es exactamente lo que esperaba de ti, pero desde luego no era la reacción que tuviste conmigo en el quirófano. Estuve a punto de llorar en ese momento y cuando llegué a casa quise cogerme el primer vuelo a Nueva York. En Nueva York no estabas tú pero si tú recuerdo, y tu recuerdo le podía manejar al antojo. Allí puedo fantasear con que aun sigamos juntos y tú fueras el mismo que cinco años atrás. No sé porque me afectaron tanto tus palabras, no eras el primero que cuestionaba mi trabajo. Pero la cuestión es que eras tú, y por más que quisiera negarlo tú opinión me afecta más que ninguna otra.

-Bella ese día yo…

-Está bien Edward. Ya te disculpaste- Bella no quiso desviar la conversación hacia otros temas porque quizás esta era la última oportunidad para aclarar las cosas con Edward- a pesar de tu actitud pensé que podía hacerte cambiar al fin y al cabo, pero luego me encuentro con que estás con otra persona y eso me llenaba de rabia por una parte y por otra no podía evitar pensar que era mi culpa por haberte dejado ir años atrás. Por eso no pude reprimirme cuando la dije eso a tu novia el otro día, y lo siento, de verdad, porque no tuve ningún derecho a hacerlo- Bella terminó de hablar y se sintió liberada, al fin había tenido con Edward la conversación que quería tener con él desde hace cinco años.

-Y supongo que eso es todo- terminó Bella-

-¿Qué eso es todo?- preguntó sin terminárselo de creer Edward.

-Edward me ha costado, pero he entendido que ahora tú tienes tu vida y aunque me pese yo la mía. Ahora ya no somos marido y mujer aunque sigamos casados, ya no nos conocemos. Estoy aceptando el que ahora prefieras la comida francesa a la tailandesa, las rubias a las morenas, el que quizás ya no te guste el CSI, que quizás ya no te guste cocinar y que tu tiempo libre ya no le pases tirado en el sofá… . Solo espero que a partir de ahora las cosas te vayan muy bien porque te lo mereces, y que encuentres a la persona con quien tener esa maravillosa familia que tanto ansias.

-Bella…

-No, en serio Edward. Sé feliz y no pierdas más tiempo en mí- dijo Bella al borde de las lágrimas. Nadie sabía lo difícil que era para ella decir esas palabras- solo te pido, si no es mucho pedir, que mantengamos el contacto, envíame algún e-mail de vez en cuando- y Bella ya no pudo seguir hablando porque las lágrimas volvieron a sus ojos. Había tenido que hacer muchas cosas difíciles en su vida, desde pasar exámenes de tres horas hasta operar a personas que habían muerto en su mesa de operaciones. Pero despedirse de Edward, decirle que era libre de estar con otra persona y encima pedirle que le mostrase la familia que debió ser suya eso la estaba matando y si Edward no se iba pronto, iba a terminar arrastrándose por que la permitiera quedarse en Chicago y tener al menos la oportunidad de verle todos los días en el hospital.

Edward estaba totalmente asombrado de lo que estaba escuchando de Bella. Lo estaba dejando libre y era hora de que él se confesara. Él no quería seguir fingiendo con Heidi, ni buscar sexo vacío de una noche en un bar, y tampoco quería tener hijos si no era con Bella y por supuesto no iba a enviarle ningún e-mail contándola como iba su vida estando con una mujer que no quería y comparándola con Bella.

-¡No!- gritó Edward- ¡por supuesto que no!- Bella se quedó muy sorprendida después del grito de Edward, eso fue un gran golpe para ella. ¿Tan poco la apreciaba que no quería ni mantener el contacto con ella?

-No voy a mandarte ningún e-mail Bella- dijo más suavemente Edward después de ver que había asustado a Bella gritando- ni voy a contarte como sería mi vida con otra mujer. Y ya no quiero tener hijos- Bella sorprendida por sus palabras, levantó su mirada hasta que se encontró con la de Edward para verificar que hablaba en serio.

-Pero… si es la ilusión de tu vida… es tu meta.

-Lo es. Pero no solo quiero tener hijos. Quiero tenerlos contigo Bella, solo contigo. Solo puedo tener hijos con una mujer de la que esté tan profundamente enamorado como yo lo estoy de ti. No quiero que te vayas a Nueva York para poder soñar que seguimos juntos. Quiero que volvamos a estar juntos en Chicago. No quiero que pienses que Heidi es mi novia porque no lo es. Tampoco quiero que creas que he cambiado mis gustos o costumbres, me gustan las rubias pero amo a las morenas, cada noche no importa lo cansado que esté veo el CSI, y en mi tiempo libre me tumbo en el sofá a no hacer nada salvo beber cerveza. Me conoces y yo a ti Bella y sí seguimos siendo marido y mujer y no solo porque lo sigan unos papeles sino porque lo principal del matrimonio sigue intacto, porque yo te amo y tú me amas- dijo Edward.

Bella no podía creérselo, ¿era un sueño? Si lo era no quería despertar. ¿Era una broma? Si lo era disfrutaría al máximo hasta que gritaran ''inocente'' y si era verdad… si era verdad… haría lo que estaba haciendo en esos momentos. Lanzarse a los brazos de Edward y besarle. Y Edward hizo lo mismo, lo primero que hizo fue quitarle la coleta y Bella rió, porque Edward siempre lo hacía.

Esta vez solo se besaron, intentaron besarse todo lo que no han podido besarse en estos cinco años. Y sin decir nada más solo entre besos y sonrisas se fueron a la cama y durmieron juntos, abrazados y felices. Antes de dormirse ambos pensaron lo mismo '' ¿cómo iba a poder seguir viviendo sin esto? '' Los dos sonrieron al darse cuenta de que nunca más iban a vivir sin el otro.

Aquel 23 de Octubre de 2012, volvieron a ser un matrimonio. Y con un matrimonio me refiero a que siguieron juntos, tuvieron que pasar problemas y discusiones. Porque en un matrimonio las discusiones son necesarias, pero lo supieron solucionar haciéndose más fuertes. Esta vez no hablaron de tener hijos, no por el momento, estaban juntos y eso era lo principal. Ya eran una familia y aumentarían la familia a su debido tiempo.

**NAVIDAD DEL 2012, CASA DE LOS CULLEN, NUEVA YORK.**

Un feliz Edward acababa de traspasar la puerta principal de la casa de sus padres. No iba acompañado, al menos de momento.

Llamó al timbre y su madre lo recibió con un abrazo lleno de amor. Llevaba sin ver a su bebé desde verano. Esme miró detrás de Edward esperando encontrarse con alguien más, pues las últimas veces que había hablado con el por teléfono lo había notado mucho más alegre y él mismo la había confirmado que estaba viviendo con alguien. Esme esperaba conocerla esta navidad pero parece ser que iba a tener que esperar hasta su próxima visita a Chicago para conocerla. Estaba tan feliz de que su hijo haya superado por fin lo de Bella. A ella y a Carlisle también les había costado entender que el matrimonio de su hijo se había roto y que Bella ya no era parte de su familia. Querían tanto a Bella. Alice, la hermana pequeña de Edward era la que peor lo llevaba. Alice tenía una mente muy cuadriculada, y si Bella era la pareja de Edward. Alice siempre la vería como la pareja de Bella y nunca aceptaría a ninguna otra como su cuñada.

Mientras todos estaban llenos de alegría y expectantes por conocer a la nueva pareja de su hermano, ella intentaba retrasar el momento lo más posible. Por eso cuando vio que su hermano llegaba solo se alegró. Edward abrazó a su hermana y la pidió que aceptara sus decisiones, pues ya sabía que Alice no iba a tragar a su ''nueva mujer''. Después de eso fue directamente a saludar a su cuñado Jasper y de paso le quitó de sus brazos a su sobrino James de cuatro años que estaba hecho un trasto.

La cena empezó con un nervioso Edward que no paraba de mirar el reloj preguntándose si Bella iba a llegar a tiempo. Esme y Carlisle sonreían al ver a Edward tan impaciente. A lo mejor su novia tan bien estaba en Nueva York y había quedado con ella después de la cena.

Nada más empezar a cenar Alice hizo la pregunta de siempre.

-¿Has sabido algo de Bella?- Edward y Bella se habían divorciado hace un mes y se habían casado hace una semana en una ceremonia privada en Chicago rodeados de amigos.

-Sí- contestó Edward intentando ocultar una sonrisa. Alice se emocionó y los demás en la mesa se pusieron tensos. Cuando se trataba de Bella Edward se ponía demasiado triste o de mal humor. Pero se sorprendieron al ver que siguió cenando con normalidad y entonces Esme y Carlisle supieron que la nueva novia de Edward era la indicada.

-¿Y qué has sabido?- preguntó Alice expectante.

-Nos hemos divorciado finalmente- dijo con naturalidad. Alice cerró los puños con fuerza y se levantó a la cocina. Esme y Carlisle se sintieron tristes porque el matrimonio de su hijo se había ido a pique y todo el dolor que había pasado Edward.

-Eso está bien, supongo- dijo Carlisle para aminorar la tensión.

Cuando Esme puso el segundo plato en la mesa, sonó el timbre de la puerta y Edward dio un respingo en su silla. Esme se iba a levantar pero Edward dijo que iba él.

-Mmmm mamá siento no haberte avisado de que traía a alguien pero no estaba seguro de si iba a llegar y no quería emocionaros- Esme y Carlisle se sonrieron emocionados y Jasper abrazó a Alice dándola apoyo y a la vez pidiéndola con una mirada que aceptara a la nueva novia de su hermano.

Edward fue a abrir la puerta y se encontró con una Bella tiritando pero sonriendo. La dio un gran beso de bienvenida ya que llevaba sin verla tres días. Bella había tenido que viajar a Los Ángeles a realizar una operación de urgencia y quedaron en que se encontrarían en casa de los padres de Edward.

-Pasa, tus suegros están ansiosos por conocerte- le dijo riendo.

-¿Saben algo?- le preguntó Bella.

-Sí, saben que nos hemos divorciado- le dijo riendo Edward y volviéndola a besar. Bella tuvo un escalofrío y Edward la pidió perdón por tenerla todavía en la puerta. Entraron al recibidor mientras Bella se quitaba el abrigo, los guantes y demás, Edward caminó hacia el salón donde todos en vez de mirarle a él, miraron a su espalda a ver quién era. Todos se sorprendieron al no ver a nadie.

-Mamá, papá, Alice, Jasper… lo siento.- ante las palabras de Edward todos le miraron confusos y con miedo. Edward tuvo que mirar al suelo para no echarse a reír- os he dicho que me he divorciado de Bella pero no os he dicho que me he vuelto a casar- confesó Edward.

Una serie de ''qué, cuándos y porque no nos has avisado'' inundaron el comedor.

-Tranquilos todos, ¿no me vais a preguntar con quién?- les dijo.

-¿Con tu novia esa?- preguntó con desdén Alice.

-No hermanita, ella y yo no hemos pasado por el periodo de novios.

-Vale venga Edward, dínoslo ya o tu hermana va a saltar de la silla para correr a conocer a la chica que está en el vestíbulo- pidió Jasper.

Edward extendió una mano a Bella para acercarla a su cuerpo y mostrársela a su familia.

-Bella y yo nos hemos vuelto a casar- dijo un sonriente Edward perdido en la mirada de Bella.

Todos comenzaron a gritar incrédulos y se levantaron para abrazar a Bella después de cinco años sin verla. Alice terminó llorando y reprochando a Bella porque no habían avisado de que se volvían a casar.

''Te has hecho de rogar querida Bella''- dijo una emocionada Esme.

Esa noche volvió a ser una noche con la familia al completo en casa de los Cullen.

**TRES AÑOS DESPUÉS, 6 DE JUNIO, NUEVA YORK.**

Bella y Edward se habían mudado a Nueva York de nuevo, pero esta vez vivían en una casa cerca de los padres de Edward, con un gran jardín, tres baños, tres pisos y con muchas habitaciones.

Hoy Bella estaba dormida en el sofá, había sido una noche agotadora y no había podido dormir más de tres horas. Ahora con Edward en casa se había permitido echarse una siesta en el sofá.

-Bella…- le susurró Edward al oído- cariño… - la movió un poco hasta que se despertó.

-Mmmm Edward no he dormido prácticamente nada esta noche- se quejó aun con los ojos cerrados.

-Lo sé y lo siento por despertarte pero es que Cloe no para de llorar.

-Pues cógela Edward.

-Me da miedo- confesó Edward.

-Edward coges decenas de bebés en el hospital, ¿y te da miedo coger uno en casa?- le preguntó una incrédula Bella.

-Pero es que este es nuestro, y nos ha costado mucho- le explicó Edward. Bella no pudo hacer otra cosa más que reír. Es cierto les había costado mucho, primero se mudaron a Nueva York y decidieron estar completamente acomodados para tener un bebé, cuando se pusieron a ello les costó seis meses que Bella se quedara embarazada y el embarazo fue horroroso. Bella se sintió mal durante los nueve meses que duró y para rematar el parto terminó en cesárea porque la bebé no estaba bien colocada.

Bella se levantó del sofá y cogió de la mano a Edward hasta llegar a la habitación de Cloe que no paraba de llorar. Bella la cogió con mucho cuidado y sin previo aviso la puso en los brazos de Edward. Edward se puso nervioso al principio pero se tranquilizó cuando Cloe paró de llorar. La niña se le quedó mirando fijamente y Edward la sonrió para recibir otra pequeña sonrisa de su niña. Bella los dejó solos y volvió a dormir. Cuando se levantó dos horas más tarde se encontró con Edward dando un paseo por el jardín con la bebé en brazos. Bella salió a su encuentro y besó primero la cabecita de su hija y luego a su marido.

-¿Has descansado?- le preguntó Edward.

-Sí gracias, ¿ha vuelto a llorar?- preguntó Bella.

-No, conmigo no llora.

-Edward… no me digas que la has tenido en brazos desde que me he vuelto a dormir- Edward la respondió con una mirada tierna- se va a acostumbrar a estar cogida y luego la vas a aguantar tú.

-Vale, no me importa. ¿Por qué tiene que dormir en la cuna si puede dormir en mis brazos?, ¿a que sí mi amor?- preguntó a la niña levantándola en brazos.

Bella sonrió y cogió a la niña para bañarla.

Después de Cloe vino Emma y después Carrington y por último Alex. Eran una gran familia con hijos y Edward y Bella no se imaginaban su vida sin ellos.

**FIN**

**Bueno chicas espero que os haya gustado este OS tanto como a mí. Este ha salido de mi inspiración al ver Anatomía de Grey. Las que os preguntáis por Caprichos Caros el siguiente capítulo ya está en marcha. **

**Nos leemos en los reviews.**


	2. FFAD AWARDS

¡Hola chicas!

Subo esta nota para informaros que podéis votar por este OS en los FFAD AWARDS dentro de la categoría mejor OS.

Se vota a través de Facebook y la página es esta:

www. facebook groups / FFAddiction / permalink / 536465219730263 /

Os agradecería mucho si votáis por él ya que es mi OS favorito. Solo es un voto y no se tarda nada.

¡GRACIAS!


End file.
